


Bats in a Bind

by ska1224



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth (mentioned), Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Dick Grayson (mentioned) - Freeform, Duke Thomas (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character (mentioned), The Batfam is Trans, Tim Drake (Mentioned) - Freeform, Trans Character, improper binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: Jason finds out his brother isn't binding properly.





	Bats in a Bind

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is from 10 months ago but i never got around to posting it here.

It was after a night of patrol with Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin, that Jason found out.

He had known Damian was trans; the boy had come out to the family about a year ago. Everyone was very accepting seeing as how Dick, Duke, and Jason were trans men themselves and Tim was nonbinary. Bruce and Alfred loved the group of them no matter what.

But after patrolling Gotham, Jason and Damian had headed for the showers. When the younger lifted his shirt off, Jason’s hand flew to Damian’s shoulder.

“Damian how long have you been using ACE bandages to bind?” he inquired with uncharacteristic concern.

Startled, Damian quickly covered his chest with his arms and glowered at the floor. “Why does it matter to you? It’s not like you care.”

Jason’s expression softened and he knelt down to be eye level with the 13-year-old.

“It’s really unhealthy for you to bind with bandages.” he paused, then lifted his own shirt off, revealing a red binder. “Dick, Duke, Tim, and I all use binders. It’s much healthier, plus Bruce can make some special ones for patrols and fights that help soften the blows we get to the chest area.”

Glancing up, Damian hesitantly ran his hand over Jason’s binder, assessing it. After a brief pause, he asked quietly, “Can you help me get some?”

The elder patted Damian’s shoulder and stood up. “Of course. Tomorrow we can go shopping for some. In the meantime, I think Tim might have some old binders that will fit you that you can borrow. I’ll ask them for some. Now hit the showers, brat. You smell after all the running and jumping around you did.”

Damian snorted. “You stink worse than Grayson's old socks.” He turned and headed for the showers, but paused halfway there. “Thank you, Todd.”

In response, Jason simply nodded at Damian’s retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> don't use bandages to bind; gc2b has some really great ones! if ur not out to ur family, they have discreet packaging or you can do what i did and have the binders shipped to a friend's house.
> 
> website: www.gc2b.co


End file.
